Once upon a December
by zearchitect
Summary: Who knew that three words could make all the difference? SLASH, ONESHOT, DFXVM


**Once Upon a December**

**Danny Phantom One-shot Fan-fiction**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Daniel Fenton or his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. I do not own the show or the voice actors or any one placed in this fan-fiction. These events are purely fictional and if you do not like them then do not read them. Enjoy._

**Summary: **_Who knew that three little words could make all of the difference?…One-shot SLASH. DFXVM_

**A/N: **_I had to try it just once. I may do it again if it turns out okay. It's a fine couple because Vlad is hot for a man old enough to be Danny's father. He is._

**XXX**

"Silver Storm"

It was cold. It was always cold this time of year in Amity Park, but this year it seemed to be colder for Danny and his two friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. The wind outside of Casper High School, the same school Danny, Sam, and Tucker attended, howled mercilessly as the ground began to be painted with white flakes of snow. The three friends watched from inside as the window they stared out of began to frost. Instinctively, Sam, rubbed her hands against her arms trying to warm herself up with the friction between her hands and her long sleeved black shirt with silver heartagram designs on the front. Danny who stood next to her pulled a jacket on over his already long sleeved white shirt with black cuffs and a black oval in the center of it. Tucker stared at the two of them and sighed, expecting his breath to show, but it didn't. He then pulled the beanie cap that he had traded for his beret down over his ears and fixed his glasses on his nose.

"Nothing like a nice snow day to get your spirits up," Tucker said, breaking the silence between the three friends. Sam and Danny looked at him a bit skeptically before nodding slightly.

"But it isn't an official 'snow day' Tuck," Danny said, "Not until we get _out _of school." Tucker sighed at Danny's statement, but nodded in agreement anyway because Danny was right. The snow fell in one steady motion coating the ground quickly for how slow it seemed to be falling, maybe that old fable was right, slow and steady did win the race.

The bell sounded from above the three friends as they took their seats in the last class of the day, hoping that it would be dismissed early because of the snow. But the three had no such luck as Mr. Lancer walked in, carrying his briefcase. As the rest of the class filed in it appeared that some of them had gone home already, ditching the rest of the school day because it was well, useless. Mr. Lancer smiled at the class as the final bell rang.

"Well, it would appear that _most _of you have already left school. So, I guess it would only be right to dismiss the rest of you," he said, receiving a cheer from the class, "but I don't make the rules, so for the next 90 minutes you six students are all mine." The class groaned and Dash Baxter, the jerky jock that sat two seats in front of Danny raised his hand.

"I don't think that's being fair."

"I don't play fair Mister Baxter, that's why I'm a teacher." After that the class quieted down and fell into independent studies while Mr. Lancer sat lazily at his desk, his feet propped up and his face in a newspaper. Why was it that teachers always told students to keep their feet off the desks but they did it so often?

Somewhat bored with his studies Danny took a look around the room, noticing for the first time how completely empty it looked. He looked at Sam who sat next to him and then he looked at Tucker, who sat in front of him and then to Dash who sat in the now empty desk in front of Tucker. Then he looked to his other side where Paulina sat and then next to her sat Star, the girl that Tucker had once proclaimed to be Paulina's 'satellite', and that was it. There was no one else in the room but Lancer. It seemed so empty, so hollow. A class of twenty-six students had been reduced by twenty just because of snow. Danny took a look outside the window once more and saw that the snow had succeeded in covering the land in white, but it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. In fact, it looked worse…a lot worse.

"Sam," Danny whispered. Sam looked up from her work her amethyst eyes meeting his blue ones.

"What?" She whispered back. She sounded slightly irritated, but Danny continued talking to her anyways, "I'm starting to think they should've let us out early." He nodded to the window. She moved her eyes from him to the frost covered window staring out at the blanket of white and the still-falling snow that had begun to swirl furiously in the wind.

"It doesn't look _that _bad Danny, besides we've been through snowstorms before."

"Yeah, but we were never at scho—" Danny began, but was interrupted by Lancer's loud voice.

"Is there a problem Miss Manson, Mister Fenton?" Danny and Sam looked back to the front of the room where Mr. Lancer had long since abandoned his newspaper and was now sitting straight up at his desk. He had probably been watching the two talk for awhile now, expecting his unrelenting gaze to stop the chatter between them, but when it didn't he decided to break them up with words.

"No sir, Mr. Lancer," Danny said, speaking for both him and Sam, "I was just asking her a question on the assignment." Lancer turned his head towards Sam who nodded in return before saying, "Yes sir, it's true." With that said Mr. Lancer leaned back in his chair and placed his feet back on his desk and his face back in his newspaper. Danny and Sam both shook their heads and rolled their eyes at him before picking up their pencils and going back to their assignment.

It was down to the last ten minutes and it was the _longest _ten minutes Danny had ever been through. The wind outside had begun to howl louder than before and the lights would sometimes flicker, but Danny was beginning to feel that he was the only one to notice it. No one else looked up when the wind howled against the building or when the lights flickered. He was now beginning to wonder if somehow the other students had turned to stone in these last few moments. He wouldn't put it past them, after all it was freezing.

Five minutes now and Danny was sitting on the edge of his seat, glancing out the window nervously as the snow swirled even more furiously as it had before. Why didn't Lancer just dismiss them now? Oh right, he forgot, Lancer didn't _make _the rules, but whoever did was either asleep at their desk, drunk, or just plain stupid. Well, he guessed it was all he could expect from adults these days.

Two more minutes and Danny was almost at his knees, begging the clock to go faster. It had been going so _slow _that is was beginning to kill him. He swore he felt his heart beat slowing too, or maybe that was just stress. Whatever it was that bell needed to ring and soon. The time changed and there was one more minute of pure torture left. Fifty seconds turned to twenty seconds and just before twenty boiled down to five, the intercom sounded above the six students and teacher.

"Attention teachers and students, it would appear that we have a situation. Due to the stupidity of a certain _someone_, who I will not mention," the voice paused to cough a name that Danny could not hear before continuing on with more important news, "we have been asked by the school boards, as well as the mayor, to hold the students for an additional ten minutes incase the storm worsens. That is all." Danny and the class of now awoken statues groaned and Danny watched as Dash's head fell against his desk over and over. He was obviously stressed out about this whole thing, but so was everyone else right?

These ten minutes went by faster than the last one as Danny was amused by Dash banging his head against his desk and Star, who was closest to the window, looking outside nervously every few seconds. At the end of the ten minutes that same voice sounded over the intercom once more, "All right teacher and students it would appear that we may now release you. Enjoy the rest of your snow day." The bell was rung following her voice and the students jumped up and rushed outside of the classroom.

In the hallway it was colder than it was inside of the classroom. In fact it was s cold that Sam even pulled on her purple jacket and hugged in close to her body.

"I would give anything to have some gloves right now," Sam complained, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them

"You and me both," Danny said, shivering next to her. Once they reached outside they were all hit with a gust of cold air followed by huge snow flakes. The three of them groaned.

"So guys, let's all go to my place," Danny insisted, "its closer and I happen to know for a fact that we have hot chocolate."

"S-sounds good," Tucker said, shivering, "but could we hurry up? I'd like to get something hot in my system before I freeze to death."

"Same here," Sam agreed blowing on her hands once more as the three turned in the direction of Danny's house.

**XXX**

Luckily it didn't take them long to get there. Danny opened the door and the three stepped inside, stomping the snow off of their boots and taking off their coats and shaking them free of slow before hanging them on the coat rack. Then the three headed for the kitchen, bust just as it came into view so did a certain archrival of Danny _Phantom. _

"Ah, Daniel, so nice to see you again," Vlad said, not even turning around.

"Where are my parents?" Danny asked.

"Didn't they tell you Danny?" Danny bit his lip and stared straight at the back of Vlad's head, "No?" The question seemed innocent enough, but coming from Vlad Danny suspected it was just as evil as he was. Danny shook his head no and Vlad nodded. Did he have eyes in the back of his head or something?

"They're gone," Vlad said, pausing a moment, "they went to some stupid ghost convention for the weekend." Danny glared at the back of Vlad's head, "Come now Daniel, you don't believe me? Well then ask your sister Jasmine." Danny let his gaze linger on Vlad for a few more moments before turning around and heading upstairs, Sam and Tucker in tow. He paused in front of Jazz's door and knocked.

"Hold on, just a minute!" Jazz called, rushing to the door and opening it.

"Where are mom and dad?" Jazz sighed.

"You forgot already didn't you?" Jazz asked, placing her hands on her hips and Danny gave her a confused look, she sighed again, "They went to that ghost convention for the weekend, they only told us like a million times Danny."

"Whatever, but that doesn't explain why Vlad is here."

"Well, mom and dad also decided to let me go with my friend Ellie this weekend to go skiing in Colorado."

"And?" Danny asked, not satisfied with her explanation.

"Well Danny they weren't exactly going to leave you home alone so they tried to get Grandpa to come and do it, but him and Grandma are off in Hawaii so Vlad showed up out of nowhere and well, he's here to take care of you." Danny's face went white.

"I can take care of myself."

"They know that Danny, but they didn't feel right leaving you alone at the house. Just think of Vlad as a kind of chaperone like on a field trip."

"Or a prison warden…" Sam mumbled next to him. Danny laughed inwardly at the comment, but Jazz glared down at her.

"Anyways, Danny I have to finish packing so you and your friends go downstairs and warm up 'kay?"

"Fine," Danny said, turning around and walking back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Vlad sat. Completely ignoring him Danny continued to the other side of the table and reached up into the cabinet taking down three coffee mugs and a tin full of hot cocoa. Sam and tucker took a seat across from Vlad, who as absent-mindedly staring at the table and drawing odd patterns with his finger.

"So, Samantha," Vlad said as Danny ran water into a glass pitcher and put in into the microwave. Sam looked up from where she sat and stared at Vlad and Danny shot a glare in his direction.

"All right Daniel," Vlad said with a smirk, "I get it; you don't want me talking to your _girlfriend_." This earned him another glare from Danny and an "I'm _not _his girlfriend," from Sam. Vlad smiled at this and said, "Oh, but you want to be Samantha, that's all that counts." Sam blushed and stood up from the table, whirling around and rushing out the door. Danny glared straight into Vlad's eyes, but Vlad stared right back at him.

"Danny," Tucker said, "I think I'm going to follow in Sam's footsteps and go home, is that okay?"

"Fine," Danny said curtly, putting the two other mugs up just as the microwave signaled that it was finished. Tucker stood up and cautiously left Danny's house not losing sight of Vlad for a second. Once he was gone Vlad chuckled to himself.

"You have some _colorful _friends Danny," Vlad admitted. Danny shook his head and poured steaming hot water into his coffee mug over the cocoa mix. Then he stirred it with a spoon added a handful of mini marshmallows and sat it on the table directly across from Vlad.

"It's me you want right?" He asked blowing on his cup. Vlad cracked a smile showing off his incredibly white teeth.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," Vlad said, his voice smooth. Danny felt a shiver go down his spine. There was just something about the way he had said his name just then that made Danny so…so…he didn't even know what it made him feel like, but he knew it filled him with an emotion that he had never felt before. It even made him think things he had never thought before; impure things. Vlad on the other hand was enjoying this moment of torment that he had bestowed upon young Daniel, but the joy quickly faded as he heard Jazz coming down the stairs and a car beeping in the driveway.

"Bye Danny!" Jazz called, opening the door, "Take care!"

"Bye Jazz," Danny said, the after affects of Vlad's hypnotizing voice were evident in his good-bye and that sent shivers down his spine once more. Then she shut the door and the whole house got eerily quiet, until Vlad broke the silence, "We're all alone now Daniel, what do you want to do?" Danny almost choked as he took a sip of his cocoa and he slammed the mug down against the table. The impure thoughts from earlier were flooding his mind once more. Vlad tilted his head back and laughed.

"Guh-uh…" Was all Danny managed to get out as he swallowed the steaming hot liquid. He took a deep breath and felt the liquid's after effects. "Ouch," he mumbled rubbing his newly scorched throat.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Vlad asked, his eyes twinkling menacingly. Danny glared up at him and Vlad just smiled, drumming his fingers against the table. A sudden bout of anger coming over him, Danny flung his mug off of the table and into the floor, causing it to shatter and spill its contents all over the floor. Vlad's smile faded from his face and his eyes trailed from Danny down his arm and to the hand that flung the mug onto the floor; it was bleeding. Vlad reached across the table and took Danny's hand in his, trying to inspect the wound, but still angry Danny pulled his hand away from him.

"I want you gone!" Danny screamed, "I can't believe that after all you've put my mother…no my entire _family _through they would still choose _you _of all people to baby sit me! I hate you!" Danny stormed out of the room, up the stairs and into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Vlad's eyes fell to the floor, staring at the brown mess and comparing it to what Danny had left his heart in with those three simple words he had thought he felt about him his whole life. But, no, the three words he wanted to tell Danny were different, but how different? Was the line between love and hate so thick? Were the words so different? After all if he could have confused love with hate and hate with love did that not mean other people had made the same mistake too?

**XXX**

Danny flung himself into his bed and cried. He didn't know why he was crying he just knew he had to. Hate was such a strong word, did he really hate him? The answer should be simple, but it wasn't. Vlad had almost destroyed his father, tried to steal his mother from his father and made clones of him in that really creepy laboratory he had in his house, but for some reason Danny's hatred grew into loathing and then from there he actually began to see a different side of Vlad. A side only he knew. Vlad could be softer and dare he say it, romantic, but Vlad was in love with his mother. This was extremely gross, by the way. So why did he feel this strange, unwanted, emotion?

There was a knock on Danny's door, but it went unanswered as the teen fell into a deep sleep. The doorknob moved, but it was locked. Another knock and then another, but still no answer. Then the knocking stopped and the room grew cold as Danny's ghost sense went off and the boy's body shivered. His eyes opened and closed once then he fell back to sleep, shivering. The invisible enemy floated to his bed side and pulled the covers over the teenager. Then when the shivering continued the enemy became visible again and very human. It was Vlad that sat there on the side of his bed. His eyes on the younger boy's face, his hand resting on the boy's hand, squeezing it just slightly.

"You know Daniel," Vlad said to the sleeping boy before lying down next to him, "I came to a conclusion about love and hate." The boy's chest went up and down the show that he was still breathing and then he spoke sleepily, "Con-cl-clusion?" Vlad smiled, the boy was talking in his sleep. He had thought that only worked in the Sixth sense, but maybe he was wrong.

"Yes Daniel, a conclusion." Vlad's hand moved from Danny's hand to rest on the boy's thin stomach. Danny's muscles tensed at the touch, but then they quickly gave into the sensation. Danny rolled over onto his side and Vlad pressed his body against Danny's feeling the boy's muscles tense and then relax once more.

"Wha-what?" Danny asked. Vlad rested his head against Danny's pillow, leaning up and whispering into his ear something he would never share with anyone else, "they simply do not exist." A sigh came from Danny's lips receiving a chuckle from the man next to him.

What is love but a cruel emotion no one understands? Is it not just like hate because if you can love your enemy can you not also hate him? Love and hate are both in the dictionary as emotions, but are they truly defined in this thick book? Or is there something different beneath them. Love is associated with white and red while hate is associated with black and blood red so if they both share a common thing are they not the same emotion? Do not both these emotions tear a man apart? Once upon a December long, long ago, on a cold night as the wind howled the truth was spoken in a sleeping child's ear never to be repeated.

**XXX**

**A/N: **I know it sucked, but doesn't all my writing? Enjoy what I have this is horrible.


End file.
